Promesa sin remitente
by Ishiyama-san
Summary: Tras haber terminado las clases Allen va de vacaciones con unos amigos; pero tratándose de Allen y de su distracción encontrará algo nuevo algo que le ayude a sanar el pasado. Fic con el 1º lugar en el concurso “Summer-Fic 2009" de las gravedades de DGM


"_Promesa sin remitente. Yullen. 16+"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ DGM no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura-sempai…!_

_**Summary:**__ Tras haber terminado las clases, Allen va de vacaciones con unos amigos; pero tratándose de Allen y de su distracción encontrará algo nuevo… Algo que posiblemente le ayude a sanar el pasado. Yullen. Fic con el primer lugar en el concurso "Summer-Fic 2009"._

_**. Promesa sin Remitente .**_

_**. Ishiyama-san .**_

No sabía como demonios había terminado allí, perdido entre la multitud, lo que sí sabía era que, nunca más iría por soda y chocolates en un lugar que no conocía. Trataba de ubicarse pero le era imposible reconocer donde estaba parado.

Pedía indicaciones pero de todas formas terminaba más perdido que cuando comenzó, y cuando creyó que había encontrado el camino de vuelta, se daba cuenta que ahora ya no había cúmulos de personas, más bien, era desolado y a orillas del mar.

Quería gritar.

Las vacaciones habían dado inicio al culmino del colegio, para él, una satisfacción, al menos por tres largos meses sin preocuparse por el colegio. Pero aún quedaba su tío y peor pesadilla "Mariam Cross".

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, para él, una eternidad. Sentía como el tiempo corría rápidamente y que el ruido que lo rodeaba se hacía cero con su atención; lo único que pudo percibir fueron los latidos de su corazón, algo acelerado que lo habitual.

Frunció el entre-ceño sin mucho afán, no le daba la suficiente importancia. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, relajando luego sus facciones, entrando a un mundo que bien conocía su divagada mente.

"_Mana… -_Pensó. Aquel nombre es de aquellas cosas que ni por nada en este mundo olvidarías, porque simplemente está marcado con tinta indeleble en tu corazón. Podía sentirse de aquella manera, tan necesitado de aquellos abrazos que le brindaban protección y consolación, una de las cosas que él nunca olvidaría. -_¿Dónde estarás ahora…? Mana… La vida sin ti es tan aburrida…"_

Dejó salir otro suspiró, ya consiente de que su mente lo transportaría a su propio mundo. Volvían a él, aquellos recuerdos que quería dejar atrás, que quería olvidar, porque simplemente lo lastimaban y perseguían.

Sentía que su corazón estaba siendo reprimido y asfixiado, con el hecho de recordar aquel oscuro día, en el cual la persona más amada por él se había ido. Poseía un brazo herido de hace un año, y una extraña cicatriz en la frente, cuando _aquello_ ocurrió.

Pero por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, no poseía ningún recuerdo que no fuese _aquella_ persona y por ende aquel accidente de un año atrás, como si antes que eso él no hubiese existido. Varios estudios fueron elaborados para detectar el problema de su amnesia, pero simplemente daba que era una "amnesia" provocada por él mismo, como una forma de protección que su propia mente utilizó para evitar herirlo más.

El agua, las rocas, los gritos… Desesperación. Sentía su respiración agitada, el pecho lo asfixiaba, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier instante.

Dio un respingo al sentir el agua fría del mar, retrocediendo con pasos torpes alejándose un poco de ella, luego volver su vista al horizonte, perdiéndose en él. Tenía la mirada fija en el mar. En donde se hallaba la luz casi no llegaba y el mar, por el cielo oscuro, no era casi perceptible de no ser por los fuertes ruidos acompasados de las olas. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento había comenzado a caminar pero al sentir la fría agua chocar contra su pie, despertó.

Pudo ver una figura sobrellevar las olas a un compás parejo a las del mar, a una velocidad que casi perecía mentira recordando que era sobre el agua, supuso se trataba de un surfista, pero le era extraño que estuviese de noche remontando las olas.

Le intrigaba aquella persona, ¿quién en su sano juicio iría de noche a remontar olas? Bueno, al menos él no lo haría. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo observándolo pero quería que nunca terminara. Entrecerró los ojos para divisar mejor aquella figura, poseía una larga cabellera, que se movía como el viento lo quería, quizás era una muchacha surfista, pero su atención fue opacada al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Dio un respingo, y miró de quien se trataba.

- ¡Lavi, no me asustes de esa manera! –reprochó el joven, haciendo que Lavi comenzara a reír.

- ¡Lo siento, pero te veías tan gracioso! ¿Qué tanto estabas mirando por aquellos lados, Allen? ¿Acaso encontraste una sirena? –preguntó divertido Lavi.

- Solo… -volvió fugazmente la mirada hacia donde había visto aquella figura, pero ya no había nada parecido a ella. –Solo miraba el horizonte…

- Pues veo que te has enamorado de él, amigo. Por poco no te derretías. –dijo con burla el pelirrojo, pero Allen no hizo mucho caso. -¡Ah, ¿y nuestra comida?!

- ¡OH, es cierto! –dijo y así comenzar a caminar dejando atrás al otro quien no entendía aquel cambio en su amigo.

No sabía que había sido aquello, pero tenía la impresión de que no sería la última vez que lo viese. Sonrió. Al menos eso quería pensar él. Pero tenía las inmensas ganas de que se volviera a repetir, aunque sea una última vez. Rió por lo bajo, sonaba bastante ridículo la forma en que lo pensaba. Quizás solo se trataba de una burla de su mente, o de alguna imaginación divagante.

Negó con la cabeza, parecía tan real que se negaba a pensar que solo fue una imaginación.

- ¡Allen! –detuvo su paso al escuchar como Lavi lo llamaba desde atrás, se dio vuelta a ver al pelirrojo que al parecer había tratado de alcanzarlo y ahora estaba con el alma apunto de abandonarlo. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento comenzó a acelerar el paso. -¿P-Por qué no me esperas? ¿Recuerdas el camino de vuelta?

- Lo siento. –Se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada. –También por olvidarme de comprar la comida… Olvidé que soy nuevo aquí.

- Ja, primer día de vacaciones y te pierdes, es algo irónico, ¿no te parece? –dijo divertido Lavi mientras que Allen hacía un puchero de disgusto. –Supuse que eso pasaría en cuanto te habías marchado, nunca tuve confianza en tu sentido de orientación, Allen.

- ¡Ey! –reprochó el menor. -¡Al menos no confundo una capilla con una baño público!

- ¡Estaba muy ebrio como para diferenciarlo! –suspiró, solo agrandando la sonrisa del albino. -En la cabaña encontré a algunos amigos de la universidad y nos invitaron a comer, supuse que te habías perdido ya que hace media hora que no volvías, y salí a buscarte. –Comentó Lavi retomando el camino al lado de Allen en dirección a la cabaña.

- Entiendo… -dijo desanimado Allen.

- No te mortifiques por ello, es de admitir tu ingenuidad y facilidad al perderse en un lugar tan grande como éste.

- Gracias pero de cierta forma no me animan tus palabras, Lavi. –frunció el ceño fingiendo estar ofendido, haciendo que Lavi comenzara a reír por ello.

Uno de sus mejores amigos, Lavi Bookman, lo había invitado a viajar junto con él y unos amigos a pasar las vacaciones en una playa en Florianópolis, una de las ciudades más bellas de todo Brasil, por un mes entero.

Y a pedido de Lavi, la compañera de clases del albino es una de las pasajeras también, Lenalee Lee. Ojos violetas, cabello largo recogido en dos coletas, piel pálida, y tiernas facciones de niña.

Era la chica nueva; éste era su primer año en el colegio y ahora era su nueva compañera, era bastante amable y cariñosa, poseía una cabellera de color negro con luces en verde, siempre con dos coletas bien largas, es proveniente de China, pero se había mudado a Inglaterra junto con su hermano mayor, pero éste había viajado y ahora ella se quedaba junto con Miranda Lotto, su tutora.

Y por el gran aprecio que siente la mayor hacia la china, es que siempre la cuida como si de su hermana pequeña se tratase. Además que la muchacha posee un hermano mayor bastante sobre-protector, y rebanaría cabezas si algo le sucedía a la joven Lee, y de eso Miranda era conciente.

Parecía un sueño el hecho de que Cross tenía un "viaje de negocios" y casi no había barrera contra aquella propuesta del joven pelirrojo.

**Flash Back.**

_- Y dime Allen, ¿Qué planeas hacer estas vacaciones? Ya que terminan las clases y todo ese tema. –decía Lavi mientras cruzaban la calle, ya cercanos a la casa del albino._

_- Pues… Me quedaré por aquí. –comentó Allen con aire ausente. – ¿Y tú, Lenalee?_

_- Aún no se, si mi hermano se libera algo de trabajo creo que iré a China para visitar a mis padres._

_- Ya veo… -comentó Allen._

_- ¿Y no quieren ir a la playa? –preguntó Lavi con mucho ánimo._

_- ¿La playa? –dijeron en unísono los más jóvenes._

_- Si, la playa. ¡Ya saben, el sol, la arena y un buen bronceado!_

_- No creo que shishou me deje ir, soy la "gallina de los huevos de oro" para él. –dijo desanimado Allen, con cascaditas en los ojos vestido de gallina._

_- Quisiera ir… Sería muy divertido. –comentó alegre Lenalee._

_- ¡Piénsalo Allen, sería bueno para que te relajes un poco y te alejes de Cross por un tiempo! -_

_- Yo… Lo pensaré. –dijo simplemente Allen con una sonrisa._

_- Cualquier cosa, me avisas Allen. ¿Tienes mi número, no? –Allen solo asintió al pelirrojo._

_Allen y Lenalee habían salido del colegio juntos mientras que Lavi los esperaba como siempre a su salida para acompañarlos a su casa, ya que el mayor había terminado las clases hace tres semanas._

_Habían ingresado a la casa de Allen ya que quedaron en comer algo allí. Lo más sorprendente fue encontrar al tutor del mismo empacando una que otra cosa en una maleta "tamaño familiar"._

_- Sobrino estúpido… -Allen le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más hipócritas y responder…_

_- Hola shishou… -dijo con un tic en el ojo el más joven._

_- Hola Cross-sama. –saludó Lenalee seguido de Lavi con solo levantar una mano en forma de saludo hacia el mayor._

_- ¿A qué se debe la maleta, shishou? –preguntó Allen._

_- Tema de trabajo… -respondió solamente el pelirrojo haciendo que las miradas se posaran sobre él y se escuchara en unísono la voces de los menores._

_- ¿Tú trabajas? –La respuesta fue más que una mirada fulminatoria por parte del mayor, haciendo que los demás solo desviaran la mirada hacia otro punto en particular._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

**º0º0º0º**

_**Cabaña de Yuu Kanda. 7:00 P.M**_

Había dejado sus cosas en el piso, no le importaba, de todas formas era su casa y él podía hacer lo que le plazca. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, odiaba que su autonombrado amigo realizara fiestas en su cabaña dando como excusa que la compartían.

Mucha gente, mucho ruido y personas desconocidas que te saludaban como si parientes se tratase. Malditos hipócritas, tan solo te sonríen por puro interés. No entendía por qué coño Deisya siempre hacía fiestas con esa clase de personas.

Tampoco entendía de donde sacaba Marie tanta paciencia. De ser soy, ya estaría rebanando en dos partes simétricas el cuerpo del maldito payaso. Claro, que lo había intentado varias veces pero siempre Marie sale a su defensa poniendo como excusa que no es nada higiénico dejar la cabaña ensangrentada. ¡Qué le importa SU puta cabaña, yo quiero matarlo! Pero de nuevo volvía al debate sobre la maldita fiesta que organiza Deisya en SU cabaña. Si, enfatizaba SU porque era SU puta cabaña.

Marie le había pedido que pusiera de sí y fuera a la fiesta. Él jura que Yuu Kanda iría a semejante fiesta. Definitivamente, sí lo hacía. Odiaba las fiestas, mucho alcohol, música ruidosa, y pasados cinco botellas ya encontrarás a varias tipejas a medio vestir. Si que lo odiaba.

Es por eso que iba a la noche a surfear, porque podía meditar y relajarse. Era una manera extraña de hacerlo y lo sabía, pero le agradaba y le funcionaba. Desde que había llegado a ese país, sus playas fueron una gran atracción para él, su arena y su mar. Pero lo que lo inducía a ir era poder estar en contacto con él mismo.

Si, suena yoga barata, pero que importa, le servía de alguna manera. Y el hecho de ir a la noche era porque odiaba que de día no se pueda estar de la acumulación de personas, y más cuando las vacaciones estaban próximas. Si que odiaba a los turistas.

Pudo escuchar como llamaban a la puerta, y por la forma en que lo hacía supuso que se trataba de Marie, ya que es la única persona en su cabaña que tocaba la puerta, a excepción de él, claro. Pues tratándose de Deisya, pues simplemente tiraba la puerta sin importar que estuvieses desnudo. Maldito payaso.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo con voz gélida, tan característico en él.

- Kanda, será mejor que bajes. –Marie abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa dijo. –Deberías de unirte a la fiesta.

- Che. Como sea, no quiero ir. –dijo mientras se soltaba el cabello y buscaba su ropa para cambiarse.

- Pero tienes que relajarte, Kanda. Date algo de diversión. –escuchó decir al mayor, más que solo chasqueó la lengua dando a entender que su idea de "relajación" no iba parejo a la perspectiva que él tenía.

Mas que Deisya llegó casi empujando a Marie de la puerta para entrar en la habitación de Kanda. Claro que éste al saber de quien se trataba tan grata aparición, lo fulminó con la mirada congelando al otro.

- ¡Vamos, Yuu. Hasta te conseguí una cita y déjame decirte que está sumamente mona! –dejó salir casi como un grito el castaño. –Además debería de olvidarte de…

- ¡Deisya! –reprochó Marie antes de que siguiera con lo que estaba apunto de decir.

- Che. –musitó solamente Kanda ignorando a los dos.

- Kanda… -trató de insistir Marie, salvo que Deisya lo interrumpió.

- ¡No me dejas otra opción, Yuu! –dijo con una sonrisa sádica, haciendo que Kanda lo mirase y enarcara una ceja no muy creyente de aquellas palabras.

- Deisya… Si quieres que permanezca aquella maldita cabeza tuya pegada al cuello será mejor que cierres la puta boca. –restregó sin expresión alguna Kanda, haciendo que el aludido ampliara su sonrisa.

**º0º0º0º**

_**Fiesta en la cabaña Kanda. 08:30 P.M.**_

Estaba muy cansado del viaje, y sumado con la diferencia de horarios que hay entre Inglaterra y Brasil, ya quería ir al hotel a descansar de una vez, pero el desconsiderado de Lavi se hacía el desentendido con él. Al parecer estaba muy entretenido charlando con dos chicas brasileñas que para ser sincero, eran bastantes bonitas.

Lenalee también se notaba algo cansada, pero en vista de que Miranda estaba totalmente emocionada por estar en aquel lugar, prefirió no hacer comentario alguno. Él haría lo mismo, sus amigos son los más importantes para él.

- Lenalee-chan… -oyó como Miranda llamaba a la china, ambos jóvenes se dieron vuelta a mirarla. -¿Quiere algo de beber?

- Si, por favor. –Sonrió tiernamente la joven, para luego ladear el rostro hacia Allen. -¿Y tú, Allen-kun? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Si, ¿quiere que le acompañe, Miranda-san? –Preguntó Allen, la alemana asintió con una sonrisa.

- Yo también iré, quiero caminar. Ya hace tiempo que estoy sentada. –comentó divertida Lenalee para ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar seguida de Miranda y Allen.

Pero al ir en dirección a la mesa de bebidas, un muchacho de cabellera larga y azabachada iba en dirección contraria a la de ellos, Miranda y Lenalee no lo notaron, porque se perdía entre la multitud. Pero Allen había chocado hombro inconcientemente con aquel sujeto de mirada seria.

Ambos ladearon el rostro hacia el contrario cruzando miradas entre sí. Pudo notar como el azabache abría los ojos de par en par por la impresión, como si lo conociese. Parecía como que el tiempo y el sonido se hacía nulo, se miraron por tan solo unos segundos, pero a criterio del albino era una eternidad que quería que siguiera durando.

Finos ojos rasgados de color gris oscuro, cabellos negros en tonos azulados, piel algo bronceada, alto y de buen físico. Era un Adonis en versión oriental, ya que sus rasgos denotaban que era japonés.

Podía sentir sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, y se sentía terriblemente abochornado por estar babeando por alguien a quien no conocieses, y aún, ¿por un hombre? Bueno, ese no era el principal problema, pero…

- ¡Wah! –se oyó un grito desesperado seguida de una cadena interminable de "lo siento" pero en un tono bastante exasperante y lamentoso.

Ambos jóvenes o más bien todos en el lugar había ladeado su rostro hacia donde provenía el grito. No era sorpresa, pues comúnmente ocurría o al menos desde que conocía a Lenalee y a Miranda, y de lo exagerada que era la última con respecto a sus errores.

- ¡Miranda-san, tranquilícese por favor! –rogaba Lenalee para que la alemana pudiese tranquilizarse.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No merezco vivir, soy un total fracaso! –decía llorando la mujer.

Allen dirigió la mirada hacia la otra presencia que se hallaba cerca de las mujeres. Era alto, robusto, morocho y de buen porte, claro que empapado en ponche.

- Por favor, señorita no se disculpe. –decía el hombre con un tono de voz tranquilo y paciente. Allen corrió en dirección hacia donde yacían los protagonistas.

- ¡Miranda-san, ¿se encuentra bien?! –preguntó Allen alarmado por la situación.

- L-Lo siento… -volvió a decir entre sollozos la mujer alemana.

- ¡Oi, Marie…! –Era un muchacho de gorro negro, se podía notar que traía el cabello castaño, y un extraño maquillaje rodeando sus ojos, era de piel bronceada, naturalmente, sujeto alto acompañado por un extraño cascabel en la mano. -¿Te encuentras bien?

- No es nada. –sonrió el mayor.

El hombre robusto le tendió una mano a Miranda, para que se pudiese incorporar, y al ver tal gesto, la mujer calló sus lamentos para dirigir una mirada confusa hacia el hombre que estaba empapado en ponche.

- Son accidentes que ocurren, no se mortifique más, por favor. –habló de nuevo haciendo que ella pudiese tranquilizarse, y la fiesta siguiera con su rumbo.

- G-Gracias… -dijo en un leve susurro Miranda y así incorporarse.

Lenalee miró a Allen, y tanto ellos como el muchacho castaño se alejaron de aquella escena en el que Miranda y aquel hombre eran protagonistas.

- Vaya, su amiga si que es algo exagerada. –dijo un tanto preocupado el muchacho.

- Si, pues sinceramente es la primera vez que veo que Miranda-san se tranquilizara tan rápidamente. –comentó divertida Lenalee.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó el castaño.

- Es decir que aquel hombre tiene un don divino, ¿no? –dijo Allen con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por ambos jóvenes.

- Si, el grandulón es de esa clase de tipos. –alegó el mayor.

- ¡Deisya! –escuchó como Lavi decía muy eufórico aquel nombre, dirigieron sus vistas hasta el pelirrojo que venía en dirección a ellos. - – Allen, Lenalee, veo que ya conocieron a Deisya Barry. Un compañero de la universidad, él fue quien realmente me invitó a venir a Brasil.

- ¡Mucho gusto! –dijeron en unísono los más jóvenes.

- El gusto es mío. –saludó Deisya con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡OH, y ¿Yuu-chan?! –preguntó Lavi con mucha emoción.

- Con mucho esfuerzo logré que pusiera un pie en la fiesta, pero el muy aguafiestas se me perdió de vista en cuanto me di la vuelta, es sumamente bueno para escabullirse de las fiestas. –dijo con furia fingida, sacando risas en los demás.

- ¿Quién es Yuu-chan? –Preguntó Allen curioso por saber de quien se trataba.

- Es un amigo tanto de Lavi como mío de la infancia… -comentó Deisya. –Claro que él lo niega pero sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.

- ¡Jojo! ¡Yuu-chan es bastante malo en ocasiones, pero se le quiere! ¡Oí que es uno de los mejores surfistas que Florianópolis alberga en sus playas! –dijo Lavi recordando lo que había leído. Allen estaba muy atento a lo que iba diciendo, al parecer, ese tal Yuu-chan era bastante interesante.

Más el tiempo transcurrido había volado entre risas y charlas, hasta que ya vieron la necesidad de volver al hotel.

- ¡Nos vemos! –se despidieron Allen y los demás de los jóvenes dueños de la cabaña, Deisya Barry y Marie Noise.

**º0º0º0º**

Era un nuevo día, lo sentía por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y se posaban en su rostro. Sentía la molestia del brillo, y poco a poco abrió los ojos con pesar, se sentía muy cansado y todo repercutía en su cuerpo.

Se sentó sobre la cama y fregó sus ojos con los nudillos para acostumbrarse a la luz. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero de habitación, pero solo encontró la cama vacía que pertenecía a éste, aún sin arreglar.

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, pero luego volvió a mirar para percatarse que no era una broma, Lavi no estaba. Se alarmó y se puso en pie buscando algún indicio que le dijera a donde fue su amigo.

Había una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de luz, y decía **"No queríamos molestarte así que dejamos que duermas más, nos fuimos a comprar recuerdos –obligados por Lenalee- pero llegaremos para almorzar. Te quiere, Lavi"**

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho, ¿cómo que lo dejó dormir? Miró el reloj que había en la habitación, ¡Eran las 9 de la mañana!

Quiso pegar un grito, pero trató de tranquilizarse. Debía de agradecerles por dejarlo dormir más, debía de admitirlo, estaba cansado y pudo reparar fuerzas. Se puso de pie y se metió al baño para despertarse mejor y luego bajar a desayunar.

Debía de ser positivo, ¿qué tanto puede aprovechar en las siguientes horas antes de almorzar? Era una pregunta algo obvia, sabiendo donde se encontraba.

La playa. Recordó aquella figura surfeando. Era una suposición pero era posible que estuviese hoy en la playa. Casi volando, se vistió y salió en dirección a la playa, ahora ya con un pequeño mapa que Lenalee le había comprado del hotel para evitar que la experiencia de la noche pasada no se vuelva a repetir.

**º0º0º0º**

_**Playa de Florianópolis. 9:30 A.M.**_

Había llegado a la playa y la grata sorpresa que se llevó al llegar fue que más de medio mundo estaba disfrutando del sol, la arena y el mar. ¿Cómo demonios podría buscar a la persona de ayer si apenas podía ver sus propias manos?

De repente, el recuerdo del muchacho de anoche se hizo presente. No sabía por qué justamente en ese momento se acordó de él, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se dirigió hacia la orilla del mar, apreciando el buen panorama que se deleitaba.

Niños jugando, personas charlando, y varias sonrisas puestas en muchos rostros. Era agradable presenciar aquello. Comenzó a caminar por la costa del mar, mirando curiosamente todo a su alrededor, era demasiado notorio su "extrangeridad" si eso era una palabra, claro.

Pero se detuvo al ver una concha de mar, era de un color casi cristalino pero con tonos en rosa, era muy bella, la tomó entre los dedos y la guardó en su bolsillo. Había encontrado un cangrejo, era gracioso ver como se movía, se puso en cuclillas para ver mejor al cangrejo que iba de atrás para delante conforme las aguas avanzaran o retrocedieran. Estaba muy entretenido al verlo que no notó cuando aquel se acercó hasta el albino y con una tenaza pellizcó su dedo del pie.

- ¡Whaaa! –gritó de dolor el más joven mientras que trataba de safarse del agarre del animal, pero éste ponía resistencia al apretar con más fuerza el miembro del menor.

Allen trató de tomar al cangrejo con su mano y alejarlo de él, pero simplemente el animal, al ver la oportunidad, ahora ya estaba colgando de su dedo índice, provocando que el inglés comenzara a correr en círculos llamando la atención de las demás personas.

- ¡Kya! –Gritaba ya con cascaditas en los ojos. El muy despistado de Allen no se dio cuenta que había una roca en su camino que lo había hecho caer rodando al suelo, y metiendo la cabeza en un balde perteneciente a una niña.

- ¡Buaaa! –comenzó a llorar la infante al ver como el albino había entrado de cabeza en su balde. -¡Mi pulpo, mi pulpo! –gritaba la niña.

- ¿Pulpo? –preguntó Allen sacando su cabeza de la cubeta, con un pulpo en la cabeza (de seguro se recuerdan de aquel capítulo, ¿no? XD) -¡Por Delfín-san! –y ahora daba vueltas y vueltas en círculos con el cangrejo colgando en su dedo y como cabeza ahora un pulpo.

No podía ver nada debido al animal en su cabeza, terminando chocando con alguien caer rendido al suelo. Al parecer a Cangrejo-san se le pasó de aburrido aquella atracción por lo que dejó el dedo del inglés libre mientras iba por otra víctima. Y el pulpo pues… Lo había manchado de tinta, hasta que por fin pudo ver la luz. Alguien le había quitado aquel animal de la cabeza, para luego recibir un tremendo golpe.

- ¡Depravado! –escuchó decir a una mujer, de seguro la madre de la niña, cuya cubeta terminó metida la cabeza de Allen. Las personas al ver que el espectáculo había culminado, comenzaron a despejar el área, o simplemente por…

- ¡Yuu Kanda! ¡Corran! -¿Yuu Kanda? ¿Quién era ese? De seguro algún animal brasileño que se las pasaba mordiendo o punzando a las personas.

- Che… - Pudo oír como una persona chasqueaba la lengua con molestia a sus espaldas.

- Perdone… -dijo en un susurro mientras trataba de reincorporarse, aún sin darle cara al otro hasta que pudo oírlo.

- Vaya, si es solo un condenado turista. –escuchó decir con ¿asco? Allen frunció el ceño con enfado por aquella acotación tan irrespetuosa. –Para tu salud física, más valga que dejes de hacer esos numeritos en estas playas, Moyashi.

- Disculpe, pero es usted… –Allen se dio media vuelta para encarar al irrespetuoso quien le había "amenazad". Esperen, él era el muchacho de anoche en la fiesta. -¡Tú!

El hombre también al verlo se sorprendió pero pudo aparentar más que el más joven, y eso lo notó perfectamente Allen haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado.

- Che… -musitó simplemente, comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la que estaba Allen y golpear con el hombro al menor haciendo que caiga al suelo. Allen fulminó con la mirada al otro para ponerse en pie.

- No lo culpo, debe de ser difícil andar por allí con complejo de mujer sin chocar a alguien… -dijo Allen con tono inocente haciendo que el otro detuviera el paso, furioso por lo que acababa de oír.

Allen no sabía en que momento había volteado o en qué momento lo había tomado del cuello de su playera y lo había levantado del suelo con suma fuerza, aterrando al inglés.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees, bastardo?! –dijo con odio el azabache. Las personas se habían amontonado ya en un círculo, dejando como centro a ambos jóvenes. Allen pudo notar que ese hombre era bastante conocido entre las personas de la playa, ya que muchas alegaban a que lo golpeara y noqueara al inglés.

- Creo que alguien con derechos, señorita. –Un tremendo silencio se hizo presente al escuchar como Allen había dicho semejante cosa al pelilargo, y el menor pudo divisar varios rostros de terror cuando lo dijo, pero no le importaba, no iba a permitir que ese tipo siguiera con su capricho.

- Vuelve a repetirlo… -dijo el mayor entre dientes, totalmente cabreado.

- Rapunselle… -Restregó con autosuficiencia el menor, varias personas se alejaban del lugar por alguna razón, y logró escuchar como muchos decían "pobre muchachito" o "es muy joven para morir".

- ¡Esa fue tú última palabra, maldito bastardo…! –El muchacho había liberado una de sus manos para cerrarla en un puño dispuesto a dejar inconciente al menor, hasta que…

- ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Yuu, no queremos que la playa se convierta en una carnicería, hermano! –era Deisya, el amigo de Lavi y llamó Yuu a aquel hombre… ¿¡Él era Yuu-chan!?

- No me… -iba a protestar hasta que Deisya volvió a interrumpir al japonés.

- Si quieren arreglar sus diferencias, háganlo como verdaderos hombres… - el mayor soltó a Allen haciendo que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, chasqueando su lengua como era de costumbre. –Una competencia de surf, ¿les parece?

- Solo si el imbécil tiene las agalla suficientes. –dijo con odio el tal "Yuu", Allen lo fulminó con la mirada. No se quedaría atrás, no frente a él.

**º0º0º0º**

_**Tienda de recuerdos, "Innocence".**_

Habían ido de compras por pedido de Lenalee, y como buen chico la tuvo que acompañar, siempre seguidos por Miranda y milagrosamente el viejo se había quedado en el hotel, dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer con respecto a sus libros.

No le dio mucha importancia.

Habían salido de la última tienda que había por la zona, y casi dio gloria a Dios por ello. Pero al salir del lugar, vio como muchas personas iban corriendo en dirección a la playa. Uno de ellos había chocado contra el pelirrojo haciendo que echara al suelo un pequeño muñeco de cerámica que Lenalee había comprado para Allen.

Pudo oír como Lenalee pronunció el nombre del albino, y fue por ello que Lavi se había vuelto para verla. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Ey, tú! –gritó Lavi a una de las personas que iban corriendo en dirección a la playa, ésta paró y se acercó hasta ellos. -¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Lo siento, pero escuché que iba a haber una competencia de surf y uno de los partícipes es Yuu Kanda. –comentó el muchacho, Lavi al igual que Lenalee abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Quién? –dijo Lenalee no creyendo que se tratara de esa persona. Lavi le había dirigido una mirada desconcertado, no sabía que ella conociera a Yuu.

- Tengo que irme y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo si quieren presenciarlo. –dijo el muchacho volviendo a sus andadas. Lavi volvió su vista de nuevo a Lenalee y ella asintió dando a entender que debían de ir a ver que sucedían, y así, comenzaron a correr con las grandes bolsas de recuerdos, en dirección hacia la playa.

"_Ojala no hagas algo estúpido, Yuu…"_ –pensó Lavi para sí mismo con bastante preocupación.

**º0º0º0º**

Estaba con la vista perdida en el cristalino mar, como las pequeñas olas lo mecían de arriba abajo, de atrás para delante. Pero estaba con un terror a que _sucediera de nuevo_. Definitivamente debía de mantener la boca cerrada en ocasiones. Se golpeó mentalmente ante tal acción bruta que realizó. Aceptar una competencia de surf sabiendo su fobia.

- Oi… -escuchó la voz del otro, era Yuu Kanda. –Rómpete una pierna.

- Gracias. –dijo sonriente el inglés, tomando como un buen gesto, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

- No, enserio… Rómpetela. –dijo volviendo su rostro al frente, pudo oír como el silbato había sonado, dando signo de inicialización en la competencia.

Kanda comenzó enterrando en el agua sus brazos, usándolas para impulsarse, Allen trató de imitarlo, logrando algo parecido. Podía escuchar las ovaciones de las personas, claro que la gran mayoría iba dirigida hacia el japonés. Bufó con molestia, pero también tenía la culpa de estar en aquellos aprietos.

Pudo divisar, como las olas iban formándose de pequeñas a medianas hasta que tomaran el tamaño esencial para sobrellevarlas. Kanda se había puesto de pie con suma maestría, haciendo alarde sobre su domino en aquel territorio. Allen frunció el ceño enfadado, y lo que más coraje le dio, fue que el mayor le había sonreído de manera autosuficiente y arrogante.

Trató de imitarlo y evitar caer, logrando estarse de pie sobre aquella tabla que había tomado prestado de alguno del lugar, trataba de normalizar su respiración, pero se había congelado al ver tal ola que se aproximaba, cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia donde ahora estaba parado. Pero aquellos malos recuerdos habían tomado control sobre él.

"_Mana… ¡No quiero morir! ¡Mana, ayúdame! –_gritaba en su interior horrorizado con aquellas fuertes imágenes que volvían a él y revolvían su estómago. No pudo más contener su equilibrio y cayó al agua fuertemente, haciendo que el agua ingresara tanto por su boca como por sus fosas nasales.

Trataba de moverse pero simplemente el miedo lo había paralizado, podía verse a él mismo siendo enterrado tras esas enormes masas liquidas de color cristalinas. Comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, hasta que lo vio. Pudo ver como una figura ingresaba al agua de manera veloz, reconociendo que se encontraban en un territorio desventajoso; pero ya no pudo soportarlo y cayó en un desmayo.

**º0º0º0º**

Iba a matarlo, definitivamente lo iba a matar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio entraría en una competencia de surf, sin saber surfear? Bueno, aquel estúpido niño era la excepción por lo visto, o quizás no tenga juicio. Si, creo que es la segunda opción. Lo peor es que él nuevamente lo tuvo que sacar del agua.

Debía de admitirlo, había llegado más lejos de lo que hubiese esperado de aquel imbécil, pero era de esperarse que no aguantaría mucho tiempo. Se había desplomado como ni que niña al ver una rata, era bastante ridículo, pero a que él saltar a su ayuda era otra cosa que esperaba sean solo las hormonas.

Maldición, casi perdió a su amada tabla, su mugen, pues allí si liquidaba al garbanzo. Lo había tomado de los brazos y subido hacia la superficie, logrando encontrar a su tabla fueron de regreso hacia la orilla, el muy maldito niño recostado sobre ella, mientras él debía de guiarlo hacia la costa.

Tan solo al verlo llegar las personas se alejaban, no por nada tenía el apodo del "sufista homicida" pues de hablar de intimidación o traumas psicológicos, él era experto y las personas amaban sus vidas. Recostó débilmente al menor sobre la arena, abriendo la cremallera de su chamarra y acercando su oído hasta el pecho del albino, tratando de captar sus latidos. Aún estaba latiendo pero débilmente, se debía a por la cantidad de agua que había tragado.

Las personas aún estaban de curiosas así que les envió una mirada del mismo infierno haciendo que volvieran el rostro hacia otra parte y se abrieran aún más para que entrara el oxígeno.

- Sepan que solo lo hago por pura pena. –dijo entre dientes con molestia el japonés.

Y así abrir levemente la boca del menor, presionando con sus dedos las fosas nasales de éste, y acercarse lentamente hasta la zona bucal del albino. Dejando atrás la distancia, comenzó a enviar aire al cuerpo del inglés unas dos o tres veces, acercándose de nuevo a su pecho a controlar sus latidos. Presionándole el pecho para que el agua estancada pudiera salir de él. Volvió a posesionarse sobre los labios del menor, brindándole aquel oxigeno que necesitaba y rememorando las anteriores acciones.

No duró mucho tiempo para que pudiera despertar, escupiendo toda el agua salada que había tragado. En el mismo instante en el cual había recobrado los sentidos, las personas ovacionaban al japonés, quien solo chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, y así retirarse con su tabla en mano y desaparecer entre la multitud.

**º0º0º0º**

Estaba vivo, y no lo podía creer. Tan solo había recordaba estar sobre aquella condenada tabla de surf, y luego caer al agua y perder el conocimiento. Sin embargo, sentía un sabor extraño en sus labios, era algo que no reconocía mezclada con el sabor salado del agua; no era dulce, pero tampoco amargo, de todas formas le agradaba, una sensación que nunca había experimentado.

Al despertar, tan solo había visto muchas personas rodeándolo y una larga cabellera perderse entre la multitud, ¿habrá sido Kanda? Seguramente, pues el único hombre que había conocido con tal cabellera era él.

De repente, todo un peso sobre su persona. Lavi se había lanzado sobre él abrazándolo de una manera tan dolorosa pero al menos lo hacía por preocupación, y una Lenalee con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo que era un desconsiderado y esas cosas para luego también lanzarse a abrazarlo, y Miranda que no podía contener las lágrimas alentando a que la china siguiera con sus lloriqueos.

- Perdonen… -dijo levemente, los tres habían dejado todo el escándalo para mirarlo con ojos de asombro. –Perdónenme por preocuparlos de ésta manera.

- Tan solo prométenos que no lo volverás a hacer, Allen-kun. Nos tenías sumamente preocupados. –dijo Lenalee secándose las lágrimas, en verdad era como escuchar a una hermana mayor o a una madre.

- Si que nos diste un buen susto, Allen. –rió Lavi tratando de no rememorar tanta conmoción por parte de Lenalee.

- ¡No lo apoyes, Lavi! ¡Estuvo muy mal lo que había hecho! –reprochó Lenalee muy enfadada.

- Lenalee-chan, lo bueno es que Allen-kun ya está a salvo. –dijo la alemana tratando de bajar los sumos en la muchacha.

Allen solo rió apenado, para luego volver su vista hacia donde había desaparecido aquel de cabellera larga. De seguro que había sido él quien lo había sacado del agua.

- Necesito agradecerle. –dijo Allen en un murmuro que fue inaudible para los demás presentes.

- ¿Dijiste algo, Allen-kun? –preguntó Lenalee, sorprendiendo al aludido.

- ¡N-No, no dije nada! ¡Tengo hambre, es mejor comer algo! ¡Vamos! –dijo eufórico el inglés alentando al pelirrojo con sus tan típicas bromas, comenzando a correr en dirección a la primera tienda de comida que hubiese por esos lados.

**º0º0º0º**

_**Una semana después.**_

Nuevamente no podía dormir, ya habían pasado más de tres días sin conciliar el sueño. Se sentía cansado pero extrañamente agitado sin saber el por qué. Se levantó de la cama en dirección a la ventana abriéndola delicadamente para no despertar a Lavi, al menos él podía dormir plácidamente.

Se recostó por el barandal del balcón que poseía aquella habitación, tenía una vista algo lejana del mar. Recordó aquella experiencia que por mucho que le hiciese revivir a _esa_ persona, se sentía bien al recordar aquella esencia impresa en sus labios.

Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios contorneándolos débilmente, tratando de recordar aquel roce que existió. Se sentía muy ridículo, parecía una chica colegiala a quien robaron su primer beso. Pues no era del todo mentira, aún estaba en el colegio y si, ese vendría a ser su primer beso.

Claro que no sabía quien se lo arrebató.

Esos tres días transcurridos, no había visto señal alguna del japonés malhumorado, en verdad quería agradecerle que le salvara la vida, pero la ocasión no se presentaba.

De pronto, sintió unas ganas inmensas de ir al mar. Había prometido tanto a Lenalee como a Lavi que no iría a ningún lado sin avisarles, pero era media noche, y no estaría despertándolos solo para avisarles que iba a ir, pues no esperaría a que lo dejaran, porque estaba decidido a ir.

Tomó una chamarra que había sobre una silla y se la colocó sobre esa fina camisilla larga, traía puesto unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas un tanto holgadas de color azul marino. Y así, se dispuso a ir hacia el mar.

**º0º0º0º**

Una semana, siete malditos días. Maldita sea. Por un demonio, estaba totalmente hastiado de aquella situación. No podía dormir en aquellas malditas noches, y por más que hiciera una sesión nocturna de surf, no podía dormir de todas maneras. Sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Y ahora, estaba sentado en la orilla del mar, contemplando aquella belleza que tanto le atraía. Las estrellas brillaban más aquella noche y no entendía por qué coño se sentía así, tan desesperado y ansioso. Y todo había sucedido una semana atrás. ¿Acaso por el moyashi ese? No, no podía ser. Entonces, ¿por qué trataba de evitarlo? ¿Por qué no podía verlo a la cara?

¿Por qué lo había besado? ¡No, no lo había besado! ¡Le brindó respiración boca a boca, nada más…! Ni él mismo se lo creía. ¡Había saboreado aquel roce de labios todo ese tiempo! Y lo peor… ¡Rogaba por más! Habían pasado un año desde que había hecho aquella promesa, y el ver al maldito moyashi le hacía recordar aún más aquel día. ¿Qué tenía que ver el enano en esto?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello suelto, tratando de normalizar sus pensamientos. No quería ver al moyashi, quizás porque lo primero que haría sería darle un tremendo golpe para luego besarlo de una manera salvaje y demandante. Que lo quería para él solo y lo quería ya.

- Esto no puede estar pasándome… -dijo en un susurro no muy alentador.

- ¿Kanda? –dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Era…

- ¿Moyashi? –preguntó Kanda sabiendo que se trataba de él, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué lo preguntaba. Irónico, ¿no?

- ¡Mi nombre es Allen! –protestó como cual niño pequeño. Sonrió con autosuficiencia, le gustaba hacer enojar al menor, era algo que no podía evitar al verlo.

Se puso de pie aún mirando al menor, y éste hacia lo mismo con aquel brillo en los ojos que lo hacía ver tan decidido. Chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada hacia otro punto y comenzar a caminar ignorando los ojos del otro. Hasta que volvió a escuchar aquella voz decir su nombre.

- Kanda… -detuvo el paso, sin dirigir mirada alguna, seguía dándole la espalda, notándose tranquilo aunque sentía la respiración agitada. ¿Era posible que una persona casi desconocida para ti te provoque aquellas sensaciones? Pues al parecer sí. –Yo…

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿A qué vienes a estas altas horas de la noche, imbécil? –preguntó Kanda con aquella voz tan gélida que lo caracterizaba.

Pudo sentir como Allen se estremecía, por aquel sonido que musitó al preguntárselo. Sonrió. Amaba provocarle eso al menor, y ser él el único quien lo hiciese. Se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿cómo podía pensar en eso? Era casi un completo extraño, las únicas veces que lo había visto son contadas con una sola mano y sobraban dedos.

- Y-Yo… Pues… No podía dormir. –dejó salir lo último avergonzado por tartamudear de aquella manera. Se percató del suspiró que exhaló casi como último recurso de escapatoria a sus nervios. El moyashi era tan predecible.

- Deberías de evitar acercarte al agua, al menos si te gusta seguir con vida. Ya que con la última experiencia, dudo que…

- Kanda… -lo interrumpió al pronunciar su nombre. El aludido, giró su cuerpo y verlo a la cara, ese niño si que lo desconcertaba. Estaba con el rostro gacho, pero se podía notar que estaba sonrojado, ¿a qué se debe eso?

- Eres un completo imbécil. –dejó salir con suma frialdad el japonés.

- Lo sé. –respondió el más pequeño. Kanda volvió su vista hacia el frente y siguió con su camino, podía sentir la mirada del albino posada en sus espaldas al caminar, no quería detener el paso, eso solo era para los débiles, y él no se permitiría ni siquiera en pensar que era uno. Aunque en su interior quería quedarse junto a él, su orgullo le hacía frente.

- Gracias… -pudo oír la voz del menor, baja pero audible. Kanda detuvo sus pasos, tenía la mirada gacha y perdida en alguna parte del suelo. Se sentía un estúpido. Apretó los puños con suma rabia e impotencia, maldito insecto que le hace experimentar aquella sensación tan detestable.

Un fuerte sonido acalló la noche, la firme palma del japonés golpear la mejilla del más joven a tal punto de echarlo en la arena. Podía sentir aquella incesante palpitación en su mano derecha, y ver el rostro ladeado del albino sentado en el suelo. Cerró su mano en un puño con suma fuerza y rabia contenida, hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.

Se habia dejado caer sobre el suelo, apoyado en sus rodillas mientras que miraba analiticamente al menor, que mantenia la mirada gacha y oculta tras ese flequillo blanco. Detenidamente, habia acomodado sus cabellos dejando ver su rostro, con los tonos rojizos en su mejilla herida. Habia tomado al menor del menton y levantandolo pudo ver sus ojos vidriosos. Solamente queria golpearlo una vez mas.

No pudo evitar recordar a aquel sujeto, a aquel cuya promesa había hecho hace un año atrás. No sabía por qué demonios se le hacía tan familiar el rostro del moyashi, pero simplemente, le recordaba a _él_.

- ¿Quién coño eres? –dejó salir en un murmuro, Allen había dirigido sus orbes hasta el japonés.

- N-No… No lo sé… -Pudo ver como pequeños hilillos de agua salada surcaban los ojos del más joven. Podía sentir aquella soledad escapando con aquellas lágrimas, aquel sentimiento que le recordaba a sí mismo.

- Moyashi… -Musitó en un susurro robado de sus labios, no entendía por qué lo había dicho, pero simplemente lo dijo, muchas cosas no quedaban claras en aquella situación, pero no era momento de respuestas.

Había echado de espaldas al suelo a Allen, mientras que él se posesionaba sobre el albino, sosteniéndose por sus rodillas una a cada lado de la cintura del albino, como sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del menor. Podía sentir como el moyashi se tensaba ante aquella posición, y la sorpresa como el miedo, eran perceptibles en aquel par de orbes platas humedecidas.

Había acercado su rostro al del otro, rozando sus respiraciones igualándolas al contrario. Allen no tardó mucho como para verse más rojo que un tomate, sacando una sonrisa altanera por parte del mayor.

- Moyashi… -volvió a decir, solo que con aire superiores molestando al que yacía debajo de él.

- ¡Ah, bastardo! –dijo molesto Allen por aquella demostración tan autosuficiente brindada por Kanda. -¡Bakanda!

- Che… cierra el maldito pico por una vez. –Kanda se había puesto de pie, alejándose un poco del menor llamándole la atención.

- ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! –preguntó con molestia Allen por aquellas acciones que no comprendía en Kanda.

- ¿Te había dicho que eres un jodido exagerado, moyashi? –Allen hizo un puchero de desagrado. Más que Kanda se había puesto de pie mirando ahora al horizonte. Allen lo miraba de forma analítica, tratando de descifrar el siguiente movimiento del mayor.

Kanda comenzó a caminar en dirección al mar adentrando sus pies al agua, ante la mirada incrédula del menor, quien se había puesto de pie. No se atrevía a poner un pie en el agua, y eso Kanda lo había predicho.

El albino abrió los ojos algo sorprendido al ver que el mayor había extendido su mano hacia él, como incitándolo a tomarla y seguirlo. Estaba muy confundido por todo lo que hacía el azabache, pero aún quedaba aquel trauma sobre el agua, y que le impedía decidirse.

- Vamos… Te mostraré algo. –dijo Kanda, provocando en el menor un respingo.

- P-Pero… De noche… -trataba de excusarse el más joven, más que Kanda siempre tenía la última palabra.

- ¿Qué? Siempre vienes a la noche aquí, Moyashi… -Allen abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¿Cómo lo sabía? No será que él…

- Entonces… Eras tú… -Kanda enarcó una ceja. –Eras quien siempre surfeaba de noche, ¿no? Eras a quien yo había visto la primera noche que llegué aquí… -dijo Allen con suma sorpresa.

- Desde aquel día… ¿Habías venido aquí por las noches solo para ver quien era el que surfeaba? –Preguntó Kanda. -¿Por qué?

- P-Porque… Tenía miedo. –dejó escapar lo último en un susurro. Kanda no entendía a que se refería con tener miedo.

- Si tenías miedo, ¿por qué jodidos venías, suicida?

- ¡Porqué quería sentir aquella sensación, Bakanda! Aquella que solo me hace recordar lo que no quería olvidar… Mana… -bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua con fastidio; más que Allen se estremeció al sentir como Kanda lo tomaba de la mano con sumo cuidado. Allen levantó el rostro incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Entonces… Déjame hacerte sentirlo. –Allen se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, comenzando a caminar hacia dentro del mar guiado por Kanda quien no soltaba su mano.

Dio un último paso para retroceder nuevamente otro, atrayendo la vista del japonés hacia su persona. Allen tan solo musitó algo que para Kanda fue inaudible, pero cuando iba a preguntar por ello, Allen no le dio tiempo ya que casi lanzándose por mayor unió sus labios con los del azabache en un profundo y tierno beso.

"_Mana… Nunca te olvidaré"_

**º0º0º0º**

El recordar, no es una virtud. El olvidar, no es un pecado. Su existencia está marcada entre el olvido y el recuerdo, siempre acosando sus espaldas te has encontrando, haciendo que cayera tantas veces.

Te notas sonriente, al parecer es eso lo que estás buscando, ¿no? Pero algo es seguro, tú lo has querido de ésta manera. No has logrado que lo olvide por completo, porque tu existencia está latente en su corazón, y eso lo sabes perfectamente.

Nada, no podrás hacer nada para que eso cambie y lo sabes perfectamente. Porque aquel corazón, aquel que late tal sinónimo palpitar al tuyo, es quien te recuerda y ama. La única persona quien puede comprender tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento que has plantado en su interior.

Pero sabes también, que eso no cambiaría el hecho de que te siga amando, de que siga diciendo tu nombre entre sueños o con toda la conciencia presente, que siga recordando tu muerte.

Duele, ¿no? Duele el hecho de que también lo amas, aunque lo niegues y replique que ese sentimiento lo desconozcas por completo. Porque alguna vez, tú también fuiste un humano, uno quien podía comprender el dolor del amor. Pero ahora estás muerto, o al menos es eso lo que dices, pero lo tienes bien presente, aquel nombre, aquella melodía, aquel sentimiento, todo eso mezclado con sangre pura, con una sangre que ciertamente no es tuya.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tusita_

(Así el pequeño infante cayo en un profundo sueño)

_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, _

(Junto las grises cenizas en las brillantes flamas...)

_hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

(Primero uno, y entonces dos)

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume._

(Surgen tus numerosos rostros)

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

(Mil sueños cosquillean en la tierra)

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, _

(En la noche cuando los plateados ojos temblaban,)

_ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

(El resplandeciente tu estaba naciendo)

_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

(Después de millones de años, los oradores han regresado a la tierra)

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

(Yo continuare orando)

_douka konoko ni ai wo_

(Por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor)

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

(Sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso)

_**Aeropuerto . 12:00 A.M.**_

Estaba sumamente ansioso, contando inconcientemente los segundos, tratando de calmarse y auto convencerse de que no vendría. Claro que no, no lo haría, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué estaba allí dando vueltas y vueltas en círculos, sabiendo que faltaban solo diez minutos para que abordara el avión, cual aún no estaba dispuesto a abordar por alguna extraña razón?

Lo odiaba, en verdad que lo odiaba porque lo amaba de aquella manera, porque se había enamorado de un _bakanda_ egoísta, testarudo y frío.

Cuanto daría porque estuviera allí, diciéndole que era un maldito sentimental y un llorica con complejo de niña. En verdad necesitaba que lo hiriera, sentir aquel dolor y aquella rabia que solo aquel japonés sabía provocar en él. Si, era un maldito masoquista, y lo reconocía.

Pero era obvio que eso nunca sucedería. Porque ambos tenían orgullo, y no estaban dispuestos a ponerlos en juego.

- ¡Allen, ya estamos apunto de abordar, apúrate! –oyó como Lavi le estaba llamando para que apresurara el paso. Dio un suspiro, no quería estar allí esperando como un idiota ilusionado, como un sentimental que aún cree en el ratón de los dientes… ¡Por Delfín-san!

- ¡Un segundo más…! –pidió el inglés, pudo ver como Lavi suspiró para luego asentir, mientras que Lenalee le susurraba algo en el oído tratando de calmarlo.

Sonrió. Al menos Lavi y Lenalee estaban felices juntos. Si, muchas cosas habían sucedido en ese mes, muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas. Claro que para él eran más malas que buenas.

Negó con la cabeza, no era cierto. Estaba feliz, de no ser por aquel viaje nunca habría conocido la belleza de otro país, o poder superar aquella fobia al mar, claro que todo eso se lo debía a ese infeliz de Kanda.

Suspiró. No podía pasar una hora sin pensar en él. Lo maldecía, y seguiría maldiciendo por toda la eternidad.

- _Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor abordar el avión. Repito. Pasajeros…_

Ese era su vuelo, dirigió una última vista hacia la puerta donde esperaba que Kanda entrara y al menos pudiera despedirse de él. Pero para qué hacerse ilusiones de aquella manera. Eso no sucederá.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaban Lenalee, Lavi y Miranda esperándolo. Se sentía totalmente abochornado, sus amigos estaban allí parados más de una hora por su capricho y aquella ilusión de que Kanda vendría a despedirse de él. Niñerías.

- Son solo niñerías… -dejó escapar en un murmuro, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde sus amigos.

**º0º0º0º**

Maldito imbécil. Maldito él. ¿Por qué se encontraba corriendo en dirección al jodido aeropuerto? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaba ir y ya? ¿Qué tanto había en dejarlo partir?

Simple respuesta.

¡Porque era un jodido sentimental! Y todo por culpa de aquel moyashi. Fue él quien le hizo recordar quien era y qué era. Mataría por verlo una última vez. Oír sus reclamos, sus lloriqueos, su condenadamente dulce voz de niño. No podría olvidarlo aunque muerto estuviese y sepultado cien metros bajo tierra. Era eso lo que lograba el maldito moyashi con él.

Y es por eso que se encontraba en aquella situación, corriendo a lo que sus piernas le daban en dirección al aeropuerto para ver por última vez a aquel desgraciado que le había hecho recordar que poseía un corazón, algo congelado, pero corazón al fin y al cabo.

Había ingresado al gran lugar público, muchas personas, y ahora como podía encontrar al maldito ese. Simple. Se dirigió hasta una de las secretarias de vuelo a pedir indicaciones.

- El vuelo a Londres, ¿ya salió? –preguntó entrecortadamente por la falta de aire que había en él.

- Acaba de salir, señor. Pero dentro de tres horas saldrá el siguiente. –informó la mujer.

Tanto correr para nada. ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Por qué cojones no lo había esperado? Quería golpear a alguien, pero no debía de descontrolarse, no en un lugar público. Ya habría tiempo de llegar a casa y desquitarse con Deisya.

Se alejó en donde estaba la secretaria, comenzaba a caminar sin mucho esmero, tendría que reparar fuerzas después de aquella corrida. Se sentía extraño, con algo que le aprisionaba el pecho, ¿culpa? No era posible. El moyashi debía de estar sintiendo aquella sensación, no él. Fue el niñato ese quien había terminado con él. O más bien, así lo interpretó el japonés.

Pero acaso cuando te dice que va a volver a su país y te empieza a nombrar todo lo que vendría a ser la mala relación entre personas distanciadas, ¿no te da una señal de que quiere terminar contigo? Claro, te dice un chorizo de palabras, tratando de "no lastimarte", por lo cobarde de es al no decírtelo de una puñetera vez.

- Lo voy a matar… -musitó con odio.

Iba caminando sin atender mucho su camino, ignorando a todo aquel que pasara a su lado, tratando de contenerse y no tirarse sobre alguien y machucarlo a golpes.

Fue cuando lo vio. Vio aquella cabellera extrañamente blanca. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía ser él, si había abordado el avión hace ya un buen rato… A menos que…

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la que se encontraba aquel con canas para así de un jalón darle vuelta a ver su rostro.

- Moyas… -se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¡Suélteme! –Bravo, perfecto. Había confundido al jodido garbanzo con una anciana que ahora cree que es un depravado. Su día está completo.

- ¿Kanda? –aquella voz. Definitivamente era él. Se dio vuelta casi desesperado, rogando que no fuera un sucio juego de su mente, y allí estaba. El maldito niño que tantos dolores de cabeza le provocaban.

- Moyashi… -dejó salir en un susurro casi sin creerse que ahora lo tenía ahí frente suyo. Aunque su burbuja no duró por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Depravado! –y un fuerte golpe propinado por la anciana al pobre japonés. Quien se dio vuelta con todas las intenciones de adelantarle su visita junto con Shinigami-sama.

- Maldi…

- ¡Perdónelo, por favor! –dijo el inglés entrometiéndose antes de que hubiese un asesinato. –Tan solo la confundió.

- Hmp, más valga que así sea. –y así la anciana se marchó. Allen dio un suspiro para así volver su vista hacia el japonés con una sonrisa.

- Viniste… -dijo un susurro. Kanda estaba a punto de decir algo cuando recibió un fuerte jalón de cabello por parte de Allen, que tenía los ojos llorosos. -¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado! ¡Bakanda!

- ¿Q-Qué demonios? ¡Moyashi, suéltame! –exigió el mayor, tratando de que el otro soltara sus dos mechones.

Allen soltó el cabello del mayor, para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Kanda no entendía los cambios que surgían en el menor, pero no tardó mucho como para corresponder al abrazo. Podía escuchar los sollozos del más joven, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. Amaba oírlos.

- Creí que te habías ido. –dijo Kanda sin ninguna expresión.

- Lo iba a hacer… P-Pero… Recordé algo, Kanda. –Allen trataba de que su voz no se quebrajara al hablar. –He recordado algo más, antes de que el accidente de un año atrás sucediera.

El japonés se había separado del más joven para mirarlo a los ojos, los traía húmedos y con lágrimas brotando de ellos.

- Yo… -iba a hablar, pero Kanda lo calló al posesionar sus labios sobre los del menor en un beso superficial.

- El recordar no es una virtud… El olvidar no es un pecado, Moyashi. –dijo simplemente Kanda, Allen se le quedó viendo para luego abrazarlo de nuevo.

- Gracias…

- Pero de todas formas, Moyashi… Debes de volver a Inglaterra. Eres menor de edad y aún no terminas el colegio… -comentó Kanda posando su mentón sobre la cabeza del albino.

- Lo sé… Es por eso que tomaré el siguiente vuelo… –Dijo Allen en un susurro que bien Kanda pudo escucharlo. –Kanda… -El aludido tan solo musitó un "¿Hn?" dando a entender que lo iba a escuchar. –Prométeme algo… Prométeme que, nos volveremos a ver… Sin importar que suceda… Volveremos a vernos.

Kanda abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquellas palabras ya las había oído antes.

**Flash Back.**

_- Entonces… ¿Lo prometes? –preguntó mirando el horizonte._

_- Che… -fue lo único que "dijo"._

_- Vamos, no sabes otra cosa que no sea "Che". Te regalaré un diccionario, encerio. –dijo divertido, más tú solo ladeaste el rostro._

_- Nos volveremos a ver… Y más vale que lo cumplas, idiota. Porque iré por ti si eso no se cumple. –amenazó con furia, congelando al otro._

_- Gracias… -Kanda se había quedado algo sorprendido por aquella palabra, y así volvió su rostro hacia delante._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

- Es una promesa… -dijo simplemente para volver a besar en los labios al más joven, quien correspondió seguido.

El recordar, no es una virtud. El olvidar, no es un pecado. Su existencia está marcada entre el olvido y el recuerdo, siempre acosando sus espaldas te has encontrando, haciendo que cayera tantas veces.

Ahora estás feliz, porque lo que alguna vez te había prometido ahora se lo está prometiendo a quien en verdad ama. Quizás eres tú el único cínico, pero después de todo, así eras, eres y serás por siempre…

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

(Yo continuare orando)

_douka konoko ni ai wo_

(Por favor otorga sobre este niño tu amor)

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

(Sobre nuestras manos juntas, deja un gentil beso)

¿No, 14º?

…

**¿FIN?**


End file.
